Loyalty
by Special Agent FUNK
Summary: In the middle of an outbreak, HUNK finds out there's still something of his human side left. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still alive, yes. Kind of. Life is a bit chaotic at the moment. Don't expect humour today.

I used a random word generator to get some ideas to get to writing, and the words that came up were Loyalty and Pupil. And then this popped into my head. I've been dying to write about HUNK and Vector ever since I saw the trailer for ORC, and now I finally have the chance and inspiration to do so.

**Warnings;** Character death. OC, but nothing extreme. This is NOT the (sometimes silly) HUNK I always write. It isn't set in the same storyline as my other stories.

I know I keep disappearing, I've been in other fandoms, but if someone takes the time to read this… _I really hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

HUNK could be considered a lot of things. He could be considered cold, uninterested and maybe even avoidant. He could be considered boring, quiet and perhaps a bit obsessed. But there was one thing the man had going for him, that not many others had going for them. He was loyal to the bone.

Loyalty was something HUNK appreciated. After spending his childhood with parents and an older sister that were hardly ever around, he had started to pride himself in his loyalty. Sure, he was only loyal to Umbrella, but considering the fact he only really gave a damn about his job, he figured he didn't need to extend his loyalty to anything else. At least he was always around to get the job done, and that couldn't be said about all U.S.S. agents. Heck, that couldn't be said about _any_ of the other U.S.S. agents, save for one.

Vector.

In the two years Vector had been working for Umbrella, he had never called in sick. He had never failed a mission, not even after he had been made captain of Wolfpack, after Lupo decided to quit due to injuries that refused to heal properly. As a matter of fact, Wolfpack had only become faster and better after Vector took Lupo's place.

Sure, Vector wasn't the nicest man around, nor the most talkative or caring, but he definitely had the skills to lead others into battle. And, unlike the case with HUNK, Vector hardly ever lost any of his team mates during the missions he was sent on. HUNK wasn't sure about how that was possible, but he didn't really care much. If Vector felt the need to help his team when they were in trouble, then that was his decision. As long as he got the job done, it didn't matter much. And getting the job done he did.

The two men never worked together after Raccoon City. They trained together sometimes, they sparred and they exchanged work related information, but that was pretty much it. While Vector, at times, seemed interested in having personal conversations, he never once pushed it. He knew HUNK was fond of his privacy and he didn't really feel like getting on his former master's bad side, as that probably wouldn't do anybody any good.

It wasn't until the year 2000 that the two got to work together again. An outbreak had occurred not too far from where Raccoon City had been, and Umbrella decided to send Wolfpack out on a mission to gather information as to who had been behind that particular outbreak. Considering the fact Umbrella had not actually been selling any viruses, it was vital for them to know what exactly was going on. So rather than depending on Wolfpack alone, they had decided to send HUNK along with them. If Vector didn't get the job done, then they always had HUNK to fall back on.

Aside from HUNK and Vector, two other members of Wolfpack came along. Beltway and a young woman codenamed Chair, who was supposed to replace Bertha as a medic. Bertha would've gone herself, but she had gotten pregnant, and wasn't going to do any field work for at least a year. Chair wasn't really bad, but she wasn't nearly as good as Bertha was, probably because she was still young and lacking in experience. She had only recently completed her training, and was still learning. Still, Vector preferred to have a medic on his team, and so Chair would have to do until Bertha came back.

At first, the mission seemed relatively easy. The outbreak had only happened a day ago, and there weren't as many crimson heads and hunters as they would usually encounter. They felt like they were on the right track, and Beltway and Chair were both in a good mood.

Upon entering a new area, Chair spotted something on the ground and bent over to pick it up. Just as she was properly getting back on her feet, Beltway rammed his body into her back and she ended up on the ground.

Beltway sat down on the young medic. "You are a fucking chair, you know."

Chair grunted something under her breath. "As long as I have a back, you'll always have a place to sit."

Beltway laughed and pulled the woman's hair. He was sick of how serious Vector and HUNK were acting, and had a hard time acting sane that day.

HUNK stood behind Beltway and nudged the large man with his pistol. "Move, we have a mission, and if you refuse to actually do your job, there will be consequences."

Beltway sighed and nodded. He got back on his feet and cracked his neck. Behind him, Chair was getting back up too, and stayed up at least for five whole seconds, before a loud bang was heard, and she went to the ground again.

HUNK instantly crouched behind a car and scanned the area, while Vector turned completely invisible. Beltway just stood next to Chair, who now had a bleeding hole in her stomach.

"Oh fuck." Beltway shook his head. "Oh fuck, Chair, that…"

"Beltway, you idiot, get to cover!" Vector's voice came from somewhere to the right. "I think I see someone…" The hooded man fired his gun and somewhere on a roof, a sniper went down.

"Snipers?" Beltway was standing in an alleyway and scowled, though that invisible behind his mask. "Bet it's Spec Ops again, those motherfuckers always interfere with our shit."

When it seemed there were no other soldiers in the area, Vector went back to Chair and sighed. "Damn. You can't fix that."

"That's life. Let's move." HUNK appeared behind Vector and glanced at Chair once before turning around and walking away.

"Could you at least… finish it?" Chair whispered. "Don't let them… eat me or something."

Vector nodded and aimed his pistol. "Night." And with two well-aimed shots, one to the head and one to the chest, he took her out himself. He turned around and stared at Beltway. "You… If you fuck up again, I will not have the decency to put you out of your misery. So either you start doing your damn job, or you can get the hell away from here. Your call." And with those words, Vector went after HUNK.

…

_There will be a chapter two soon, as this is a two-shot. I need to sleep soon. Have a lovely day! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Back with the second chapter.

Uhm. First off, many thanks for reviewing or commenting to… **satheroth335, YunaBlaze, XxSilentEmpathxX, rady and meowcristalxo**.  
I **always **appreciate it when people leave a comment, because it's nice to know what others think, so thanks a whole, whole lot for your nice words! :)

**Warnings for this chapter…**  
Character death again. HUNK being human, and therefore slightly OOC. (Then again, no idea how to write him in character AND make him seem like he gives a damn.)

This one is twice as long as chapter 1, around 2000 words. Just so you know. :)

**And now… I hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

The three men continued their mission without Chair on their side. They had lost their medic, but that wouldn't be too much of a problem, as long as Beltway would keep his cool and not screw things up again.

Beltway wasn't planning on screwing things up again, that was for sure. The large man felt guilty for the fact Chair had been killed only hours after starting their job. It wasn't as if he cared about the young woman, he had only met her a few days earlier. It just didn't seem right for a woman that was only in the beginning of her twenties to get killed that easily. Chair hadn't been paying attention, nor had Beltway, but HUNK or Vector… if only they had spotted the sniper earlier…

After losing Chair, they hadn't encountered too much trouble on their way. More snipers and some Spec Ops had been around, but it seemed like they had gotten to the small city before a lot of soldiers had been sent in yet. That had given them a big advantage, and aside from some zombies and crimson heads, the mission hadn't been too much of a problem. They quickly discovered the source of the outbreak, some small organization that had once been Umbrella's rival and was out for revenge, and they had collected more than enough evidence on the case.

It wouldn't be too long before the men would be extracted, and then they could finally start focusing on things that actually mattered, like the organization Wesker had started working with. A lot of field work would have to be done regarding tracking that man down, and the U.S.S. would obviously have to be properly trained to deal with Wesker if it became necessary. As for their current mission… it was almost like a walk in the park, aside from the fact that weren't trees where they were standing.

HUNK suddenly stood still in his tracks, causing Beltway to nearly walk into him. "Wait."

Beltway stood behind the man and noticed Vector returning from an alley nearby.

Vector went up to HUNK. "All is clear, sir."

"Good." HUNK almost sounded pleased, though perhaps that had been misinterpreted. "Command, we have retrieved the data you were looking for."

"Ah, how very fast. I'm sending a helicopter so you can get back to headquarters, you will be extracted at the field behind the park, be there in an hour."

"Roger that, command." HUNK cut off the transmission and nodded at Vector and Beltway. "You heard him, let's go."

The park was still unknown territory to the men, so they were on guard when they entered through the gates. It was a rather large park and there were plenty of places where people could be hiding, so they doubted they would get through without any sorts of trouble. Spec Ops had been around already, and there were probably some soldiers in the park too.

They were right. They had barely entered the park when a bullet hit a tree right beside Vector. The men quickly got to cover behind a fountain and located their enemies. Three soldiers. Two with submachine guns and one with a shotgun.

They didn't pose a problem as they were standing behind trees, and two of them were sent to the ground as HUNK shot them both in their feet. Vector went completely invisible and quickly walked up behind one of the soldiers that was getting back on his feet. With one swift motion he broke the soldiers neck and dropped him in the grass. Then he ran towards the third soldier as HUNK had gone after the second, and slit his throat. Three dead Spec Ops in a matter of seconds. Vector almost hoped there would be more.

In the meanwhile, Beltway had spotted a horde of zombies coming through the gates, and started firing at them. He turned his back on his teammates and took the zombies out one by one, feeling pretty damn good about his aim. He casually tossed a grenade into the crowd and smiled as pieces of rotting human flesh were sent his way after the explosion. "Never gets old…"

If he hadn't turned his back on his teammates and the park, he probably would've the seen the new batch of Spec Ops soldiers coming in, but he had been too busy with enemies that weren't as smart and fast as living human beings were. A Spec Ops soldier shot Beltway in the foot, his good foot that was, and rammed his shoulder in the larger man's back, causing Beltway to drop to his knees.

"What the flying fuck?" Beltway tried to turn around but he didn't have any time to act as a pistol was aimed for his neck and fired. Beltway dropped face first in the grass and would never move again.

Vector and HUNK, who had seen it happen, had gotten to cover again, waiting for the right moment to strike. Five Spec Ops had seemingly came out of nowhere, and this time they weren't wasting ammo on warning shots. They were in for the kill too.

Without thinking too much, HUNK took his trusted pistol Matilda and quickly fired a single shot. One of the Spec Ops soldiers went down, sending the other four into firing at where HUNK had been. HUNK had instantly ducked next to Vector and was waiting for the soldiers to stop firing their guns. Then he repeated the same action, twice, until there were only two soldiers left.

More zombies had entered the park, and some were crawling out of nearby bushes. Vector disposed of any zombies that got too close and started to feel a little bit high. He had lost both Chair and Beltway, but he was definitely enjoying getting to work with his former master again. Seeing HUNK in action was something not many would ever get to witness, and usually if people did get to witness it, they wouldn't live to tell the tale.

Most soldiers HUNK had worked with that had actually survived, tended to quit their jobs after a while. Being a U.S.S. agent wasn't for the weak of heart, and it wasn't uncommon for people to develop mental health problems after being out in the field for too long. Vector had not really been bothered by the things he'd seen in his career, but then again, Vector didn't have a whole lot to lose, and most of the others did. Even Beltway was leaving behind a woman, whereas Vector wouldn't be missed by anyone if he were to die. He briefly wondered if the same thing went for HUNK, but quickly pushed that thought away. He wouldn't get an answer to that question anyway.

After the remaining Spec Ops had been killed, HUNK and Vector continued their way towards the extraction point. It wasn't much further, all they still had to do was get to the bridge, cross the river and they'd be out of this city. It seemed nobody else would bother them anymore, and it was time to deliver the data to headquarters and get some well-deserved rest.

Just as they stepped onto the bridge, crimson heads started running towards them from both directions. HUNK and Vector grabbed their weapons and killed the crimson heads that were closest to them. Then they quickly crossed the bridge and killed a few more. It was getting awfully crowded around them, and it seemed all they could do was run to the extraction point, where the chopper was already waiting for them.

More shots were fired as the men tried to fight their way through the horde of crazed and fast zombies. Two crimson heads got too close to Vector, so he took a step back. He was standing on loose gravel and made an attempt to regain his balance, but the crimson heads were too fast to keep track of, and soon one bumped right into him. Vector took a sharp breath as he fell backwards. He nearly bounced off the rocks that were underneath him and made desperate attempts to grab a hold of something so he would stop falling. Just as he thought he was safe and tried to stand back up, the rocks between him and the river couldn't hold him anymore and crashed into the water, Vector going in right after them.

HUNK had seen everything happen and tossed his last two grenades at what was left of the crimson heads. The five that survived the blasts were killed with his pistol by placing his bullets right between their eyes just as the monsters were getting close to him. When the immediate dangers had been taken care of, HUNK turned to the river.

Vector was nowhere in sight, but his mask was floating around the surface. Apparently he had taken it off to make it easier to get out of the water. He wasn't out of the water, though. If he were, he definitely wouldn't be out of sight.

HUNK sighed and felt a strange pang of emotion in the pit of his stomach while he realized the man was probably drowning. He walked towards the chopper and took his own mask off. Vector had been a great agent and never messed up on any job he had ever been sent on. Vector had been extremely loyal, to the company and to him as a master, never being late, always following orders and always showing him large amounts of respect. The same respect HUNK had for Vector, as a soldier, and a teammate.

"A teammate?" HUNK grumbled something under his breath and dropped his mask. Turning around, he sighed. "I will probably regret this."

He quickly ran back to the river and looked at where Vector had gone under, ready to fish him up and test his long forgotten first aid skills if he needed to. However, instead of seeing only the mask, he witnessed the other man looking up to him. "Huh. Thought you drowned."

Vector seemed beyond surprised to see HUNK staring at him. "Almost, sir."

"Can you get out?"

"I tried, I'm pretty sure I broke my leg, sir." He scowled. "I apologize…"

"Inconvenient." HUNK took a look at the chopper again and turned back to Vector. "Don't move," he said before going back to the chopper.

Vector wasn't planning on moving as it seemed like a bad idea to draw attention to himself in that state. And it hurt to move, too. He had been banged up pretty badly by the rocks, and all he really wanted was to go home.

HUNK returned two minutes after he had left, and was carrying a rope. "Couldn't find anything better, grab it," he said calmly as he threw Vector the rope. The other end of the rope was attached to a tree so it wouldn't end up in the water too, and Vector made an attempt to climb up using only one leg. HUNK started pulling the rope and soon enough Vector was on dry land again.

Vector shivered from the cold. "Fuck."

"I concur."

"Sir…?"

HUNK grabbed Vector's arm and pulled him up. "Lean on me. And shut up."

"Yes, sir."

Slowly, the two made it to the chopper, where Night Hawk was already waiting for them. After heaving Vector into the chopper first, and throwing him towels and blankets, Night Hawk turned to HUNK and smirked. "Never thought I would live to see the day that you would lend a helping hand, Mr. Death."

HUNK shot the pilot an empty look and got into the chopper himself, sitting down next to Vector.

Vector glanced to the side, his gaze meeting with HUNK's green, but not completely empty, eyes. "Thank you, sir."

"Hn. That leg injury had better not be serious, because I will need you on my team again."

"Roger that, sir."

HUNK had always appreciated loyalty, as he was a very loyal employee himself. However, after all the things that happened before he went to work with Umbrella, he didn't think he would ever be loyal to another person again. He wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing, but considering the fact he had already helped Vector out, he figured only time would tell.

* * *

DONE! I feel nice. Writing this helped me get out of a very bad mood, and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed reading this.  
I don't often write something serious, but it feels more satisfying than doing humour, for some reason, so I might do it again soon. With HUNK and Vector, as they have been an obsession for way too long already. xD

_I hope you will have a lovely weekend._ :)

- FUNK.


End file.
